4 Diva Girls
4 Diva Girls is a american drama series that premiered on FOX, on June 14, 2016, it consisted of 10 episodes, of which ended on August 22, 2016. all ten episodes are currently available online. On December 13, 2016, TBS renewed the show for a second season, which premiered on September 9, 2017, and will consist of 18 episodes. The second season aired 10 episodes, and its unknown if TBS will air the remaining 8 episodes, or if the show is renewed or ended. The second season concluded on December 9, 2017.As of, January 15, TBS has not confirmed if the show will be renewed or cancelled, reruns of the show will be shown every-night on TBS from 9:00pm - 10pm, starting on February 7th, 2018. On May 20, 2018, TBS Confirmed that ''4 Diva Girls ''had been renewed for a third season, consisting of 18 episodes, and had been filming for quiet sometime as production wrapped a week later. TBS later confirmed that the show will begin airing its new season on Monday, June 25 at 7:30pm ET. TBS announced new main cast members in Season 3. Later that day, TBS confirmed that reruns would be taking off the air after June 9th at 10:00pm, to boost hype for the third season. Plot Living in the South Side, Rachel (Miss Lawerence) owns a hair salon heavily in the center of the south side, with her three main employees, Jackie, Ramona, Lacey, and when a shooting occurs the girls decide that the salon does not have to been there priority, so they decide to prusue there musical careers and become a online sensation and under the name 4 Diva Girls. the second season picks up 5 months after the first season, where Lexi gets arrested and her mother flees to Atlanta and the girls get a new manager. Cast Main Cast * Miss Lawence as Rachel Ross * Eva Long as Jackie Donaldson * Cassie Shebro as Romana Jackson * Ryan Destiny as Lacey Smith * Alana Miles as Lexi Donnely * Eva LaRue as Marla Donnely, Lexi's biological mother who appeared in mid-late season 1. (recurring; Season 1, Main; Season 2) * Rob Riggle as Big Boi '''- '''4 Diva Girls '''manager in season 2 (season 2 - present) (recurring in season 1) * Rob Lowe as '''Chase Daniels - 4 Diva Girls '''manager in season 1 (season 1) Recurring Cast * Luis Armand Garcia as Reed - is Lexi's abusive father who fleed to mexico in early season 1, but returned in the season finale who was killed along with Tara in the season 1 finale. Production On November 2015, TBS ordered the series will a 10-episode first season, to air in mid-2016. the 10-episode first season began production on January 2016, and officially ended on May 2016. the second season is set to premiere on September 9, 2017 with a crossover with Marlon. The second season ended with a huge cliffhanger. On May 20, 2018, TBS Confirmed that ''4 Diva Girls '''''had been renewed for a third season, consisting of 18 episodes, and had been filming for quiet sometime as production wrapped a week later. TBS later confirmed that the show will begin airing its new season on Monday, June 25 at 7:30pm ET. TBS announced new main cast members in Season 3. Overview Episodes Season 1 (2016) Season 2 (2017) Season 3 (2018)